The Cure
by thegreatestever
Summary: "Ally, I don't care what it takes, I'm getting you that cure." I told her. "What if I don't want it?" I growled. "Why the hell did Elliot turn off your feelings.." "I WANTED THEM OFF!" I looked at her like she was crazy. How the hell did this happen?
1. The Awakening

**Hey hey hey! I'm back with a new story! So, check it, I'm gonna be updating this one probably more than Satisfaction because the reviews SUCK for that story.**

**Let's hope this one does better!**

**Just sayin, it will ;)**

**Okay, my dear readers, here is 'The Cure'**

Austin

My eyes snapped open.

"Elliot?!"

"I'm here." He groaned. I sighed in relief.

"Ally?" I called.

No answer.

"Ally?"

No answer.

"Elliot, where the hell is she?"

I saw him stand up slowly, cracking his knuckles.

"I think we both know where she is."

Oh god.

"Cassidy." We said at the same time.

8 months earlier...

Ally

"Eeeeep!" I squealed, hugging my best friend Trish. I hadn't seen her all summer!

"How was Paris Ms. Dawson?" Trish asked me.

"It was great, the guys were better!" I replied, smirking.

"That's my girl!" She exclaimed.

We started walking across the parking lot of Marino High.

It was the first day of Senior Year for us.

"There was this cute guy named Stef-"

I was cut off by the sound of an engine.

Me and Trish turned around and saw a black Camaro drive into the spot next to mine.

"Nice car." Trish said.

Then the door opened and the hottest piece of boy I've ever seen stepped out. He had the sexiest dirty blonde hair I'd ever seen and he was wearing black aviators. He was wearing a grey t-shirt that looked tight on him and black skinny jeans. And a blue ring on his middle finger on his left hand.

"Woah." I said, speechless.

Trish nodded and smirked.

"I want to kidnap him and keep him in my room forever." She said, breathless.

I smiled and waved at him.

He looked over to us. He took his glasses off and stared hard at me. He looked... Scared, almost.

Then he put his glasses back on and walked away.

'What a jerk. Can't even say hi?' I thought.

"Lets go." I said, dragging Trish to the door.

Austin

No way. This can't be happening. Cassidy's alive? And she dare come here?

How did she find me? And how did she get out of that freaking tomb.

... Elliot.

I grabbed my phone out if my pocket.

After a few rings, he answered.

"Yes, brother."

"Look, I get that you hate me or whatever Ell, but seriously, you dug up Cassidy?! You know what she's capable of!" I whispered angrily.

"Calm your balls. I didn't dig up that bitch. And I don't hate you. I REALLY hate you."

I rolled my eyes.

"Hate you more. And I just saw her."

"Where? Where are you?"

"Now now, I don't have to tell you all of that."

"You seriously aren't gonna tell me? Now, we all know I'm the stronger one. Just tell me. Don't you want the bitch who turned us both into vampires gone."

I stayed silent for a second.

Then I hung up.

So, that rules out Elliot.

Oh, sorry. I guess I should explain. I'm Austin Moon. And I'm a vampire. Cassidy Petrova is the girl who turned both me and my brother Elliot in 1864. During the Civil War.

Long story short, she was playing us both, we killed her, and buried her. Dagger in her heart.

And we've been stuck like this. I would tell you why me and Elliot hate each other, but that's a really long story that I don't like to tell. It happened in the 70s.

But anyway, back to the problem at han-

"Hey."

I spun around.

"I'm Ally. I saw you out there. Nice car." She said, sounding nervous. I listened closely. She has a heartbeat?

That means she's not Cassidy. But.. She looks just like her. Exactly like her

"Uh, hello?" She said.

"Uh, hi. I'm Austin."

She smiled and extended her hand.

I took it and shook it.

"Ow!" She exclaimed.

I let go. Damn. I was imagining she was Cassidy. Chill out Austin. She's just a human.

That looks exactly like her.

"Sorry."

"It's okay. Your cute accent makes up for it." She smirked.

"You're from England aren't you?" She asked.

I nodded.

"Well, I'm a sucker for foreign boys."

I smiled. I liked this girl.

Then the bell rang.

"Well, I'll see you around." I told her.

I started walking away.

"Wait!" She exclaimed running to catch up to me.

"Want my number?" She asked.

My smile grew wider.

"Sure."

I grabbed my phone out of my pocket.

"Okay, what is it?" I asked.

Ally

Austin. I like that name.

"There ya go." I smiled.

He smiled back. And we just stood there smiling at each other for a few seconds, before he gained realization of the situation.

"I really have to go to homeroom." He said.

"Yeah, me too."

He smirked and turned around, walking down the hall.

"Hey Austin!" I called.

He turned his head around, and I blew him a kiss. He caught it and started walking again.

Who knew that a kiss could start oh so much.

**woof! I'm done! So guys, can you guess what this is based off?**

**if you do, you get a hug!**

**oh, and uh, could you pray for my awesome friend Emma! She's in the hospital right now. I just want her to get better... So please?**

**okay, so REVIEW! And I'll be back when evs! PEACE!**


	2. The Doppelgänger

**Hola my peeps! 13 reviews for one chapter? THANK YOU!**

**Didn't know I was THAT awesome :p**

**Well, since you were dears and reviewed so much, here's the next chapter!**

**So without further ado, I bring you 'The Cure'**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally. I won't own Austin and done here?**

_Austin_

The bell rung. Finally. I got out of my seat and walked towards the door, the other students following.

Damn, high school is easy.

When you've done it 40 times.

I walked over to my car the same time the girl who's car was next to mine walked over to hers.

Hey, that's that Ally chick.

As she was unlocking her door, I flashed behind her.

"Boo!"

She jumped like a mile in the air then scowled.

"I hate you." She said.

I smirked.

" Now now, Ally, hate is a strong word."

"Oh, be quiet!"

She got her door open but I slammed it back and put my hands around her waist.

"I was thinking we should go on a date." I said.

WHAT? NO AUSTIN! YOU MIGHT HURT HER!

She's just human, you're a vampire! DONT DO THIS!

"Um.. Uh.. Y-yeah.. Sure." She stuttered.

"I'm thinking, Friday? The Grill?"

She nodded and smiled.

"You realize you just asked me out and I know nothing about you except your first name. Right?"

"Moon. Austin Moon. And you could GET to know me." My smirk grew bigger.

"Hmmm.. Fine. I'll see you at 8." She gave in.

"Should we seal it with a kiss?"

"Oh, get in your car!"

I laughed and walked over to my car.

Wait.

"What's your last name?"

"Dawson. Ally Dawson." She smiled.

Ally Dawson. Hmmm.. I like that.

I smiled and opened my door.

_Elliot_

The bastard hung up on me. Damn it. Always trying to do stuff himself even though he only drinks animal blood.

He's too weak. As his big brother, I need to get him to drink human blood.

.. And I think I know where he is now.

4 days later...

_Ally_

Trish and Dez looked at me in concentration.

"Our work is done here." She said.

Dez nodded.

"You're all set for your date big sis." He smiled.

I smiled at both of them.

"Thanks guys."

Then they heard the doorbell.

I ran out of the room in my red dress and jean jacket, holding on to my beanie on the top of my head, heels clacking on the floor and down the stairs.

I stopped in front of the door and ran my hand through my curly hair.

Then I opened the door.

Austin stood there smiling.

"You look amazing Ally."

I blushed.

"You don't look too bad yourself."

He was wearing red Adidas high tops, a red v-neck and gray skinny jeans.

And still wearing those shades. Why does he always wear those shades?

I want to see his eyes.

"Hey, we're matching!" I said smiling.

He chuckled.

"You ready to go?"

I nodded and took his hand.

My aunt Penny's head popped out of the door.

"DONT HAVE TOO MUCH FUN!" She exclaimed.

I rolled my eyes and Austin laughed.

His laugh is so cute.

We got to his car and then I stopped dead in my tracks.

"Austin, there's someone in your car."

Austin looked and growled.

The person got out of the car. He looked kinda like Austin except he had brown hair and it was spiked up.

"Hey baby bro. Nice girl you got there. Looks exactly like Cassidy though. I don't like her."

I glared at him.

"And who are you?!"

"Elliot. Elliot Moon, not a pleasure to meet you."

_Austin_

How the hell did Elliot find me?!

"Elliot, what are you doing here."

"Oh, I was just checking Cassidy's grave. She's still there. Which means that you, dear brother, are dating the doppelgänger. Good job."

Ally looked at me.

"Austin, what's he talking about?"

"Nothing. He was just leaving, RIGHT?" I glared at my brother.

All he did was chuckle.

"Aw, she doesn't know does she?" He laughed.

I shut my eyes tight. Elliot, so help me god...

"Yeah, Ms. Dawson, I think it is, you're gonna be killed pretty soon. Oh, and little Austy's a vampire. He doesn't bite though."

My eyes widened.

"Well, I must be off now, I'll see you two later." He smirked, then flashed away.

Ally let go of my hand.

"Where did he? What was he talking about? You're a VAMPIRE!?"

I bit my lip. This isn't happening now.

I flashed over to her and took off my shades then looked directly in her eyes.

"You won't remember anything that happened in the last 5 minutes. I'm not a vampire, you didn't see Elliot. Got it?"

She nodded then blinked.

I grabbed her hand and put my shades back on.

"What just happened?" She asked.

"Oh nothing. You just fazed out a bit."

"Oh, okay. Well, to the grill!" She smiled.

"To the grill." I replied.

I knew this whole Elliot thing wasn't over. Not by a long shot.

_Elliot_

Little Austy's found the doppelgänger. Woooow. Trent's gonna find him, and kill him. And take her. Hope he's ready for it.

Who am I kidding. I hope he dies.

It'll be a nice sight.


	3. The Kiss

**Wassup people!**

**I'm baaack! :) so, yeah, stuck in traffic SOOO.. Thought I'd write this! :p**

**I dunno. **

**So here we go!**

**'The Cure'**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally :)**

Austin

We laughed as we entered The Grill.

"You really did that?" I asked her.

Ally nodded.

"It was Dez's fault though!" She replied trying to defend herself.

I shook my head and looked around for an empty booth. Ah, right there.

I let go of her hand when we got there.

"So, Ms. Dawson," I sat down across from her.

"Tell me about yourself."

"Okay umm.. My name's Ally Marie Dawson. My birthday's November 26. I live with my Aunt and my Brother, cause uh.. My mom died in a car crash when I was 13."

I frowned.

"Sorry to hear that."

She nodded.

"Yeah. So uhh.. My best friend is Trish. My favorite color is red, so good job picking that outfit." She smiled.

I chuckled.

"I love cold pizza. I don't know why, I just do. And uh swimming at night. I don't know, it's soothing almost."

"Now tell me about you, Mr. Moon."

I froze. Damn it, how am I supposed to...

"Um, my name's Austin Monica Moon."

She giggled.

"Oh shut up." I rolled my eyes.

"Okay so, my birthday's December 27. I live with my uncle Ian. And my favorite color is yellow."

She smiled.

"So.. Monica, huh?" She laughed.

"Oh whatever. So what do you want?"

"Cheese burger. No fries."

I smiled and got up.

"Coming right up."

Ally

I sat in the booth, tapping my fingers on the table and waiting for Austin.

I like him. He's so nice and charming.

And as far as first dates go, this one started off pretty good.

He came back with our plates and we started to eat.

I took a bite out of my burger.

"Oh by the way, there are two people behind that plant over there stating at us." He said nonchalantly.

I almost choked.

Then I glared at my plate.

Dez and Trish.

I stood up and walked over to the plant.

"Go. Now."

They stood up and smiled awkwardly.

"He seems nice." Dez offered.

I glared at him.

"Yeah, we'll just be.. Yeah." He said dragging Trish out of here.

I rolled my eyes and walked back to the booth.

"Dez and Trish, I assume?"

I nodded.

I'm still a little mad at them.

"Hey, they were just trying to protect you, I'm sure."

"Yeah, but from what? It's not like you're a werewolf or something."

He smiled a little.

"Yeah. That'd be crazy."

I took another bite out of the burger.

He started humming a bit.

Woah, he was done? How'd he eat that so fast?

.. Weird.

Austin

.. Did that Trish chick know that I'm a vampire?

No. She couldn't. Unless...

"Ally, can you tell me about Trish?"

She nodded a little.

"She thinks she has like magical powers, just cause she can do little tricks."

My eyes widened.

"What's her last name?"

"Bennett. Why?"

BENNETT?

Oh. Shit. Damn it Elliot!

I assume you want me to explain.

So a while back in the 50s Elliot pissed of this girl, trying to kill her.

Her name?

Angela Bennett.

She was a witch.

Bad idea.

Long story short, the Bennett's don't...

Favor us.

"Oh. I dunno, just curious." I smiled.

Ally

_1 hour later.._

We walked outside to his car.

"You're stupid." I giggled.

"It wasn't my fault!"

I shook my head.

"Suuure it wasn't." I said sarcastically, getting in the passenger seat.

He shook his head and got in.

We were silent until we reached a stop light.

"So this was a pretty good date, huh?"

I nodded, smiling.

"Might be the best one ever." I replied.

He smiled.

Then he pulled into my driveway.

"Walk you to the door?" He asked.

"You don't have to."

"I want to."

I blushed and got out of the car.

He held my hand as we walked to the door step.

"This was an awesome date, Austin." I said truthfully.

"I can make it perfect." He replied.

"How?"

"Like this."

And then he slowly leaned in and his lips touched mine.

My eyes closed instantly and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

To say I felt something is an understatement.

My tummy flipped. Sparks flied. It was... Amazing.

No other guy I kissed made me feel this way.

He pulled away and rested his forehead on mine.

"I'll call you tomorrow, kay?"

I nodded and smiled.

He pecked my lips one more time and walked over to his car.

When he started backing out of the driveway, I waved.

He waved back and then his car sped away.

I gently put my index finger up to my lips.

Tingles.

Austin

I smiled as I walked into the house.

Best date ever

"Ian?" I called out.

No answer.

"Ian..?"

Still no answer.

I flashed upstairs and into his room.

He wasn't in there.

I flashed back downstairs.

"Hello dear brother."

I spun around.

"Elliot."

**OOOO CLIFFY!**

**Haha, but anyway, review! Cause last chapter, the reviews weren't so hot.**

**I mean, do you not like this story? Is it bad?**

**Oh well.**

**I totally listened to Fall For You by Secondhand Serenade while writing this! It helped set the mood :p**

**And would you believe I'm still stuck in traffic -.-**

**Well, until next time, REVIEW!**

**And uuhh...**

**PEACE!**


End file.
